


My pet ((Grand HighBlood X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Series: Lovely Horns [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Major lime warning))<br/>"You tugged on it again and chuckled quietly. "Not today. Today you'll be my toy."<br/> A spark of interest hit the troll's dark eyes but he didn't speak.'<br/>♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	My pet ((Grand HighBlood X Reader One Shot))

((This is one of the many 'Lovely horns' series I've written. These were made just for my entertainment and your enjoyment. Have fun.))  
Your teeth sank into his soft skin, tasting his shoulder. Your tongue licked away the saliva you left behind. But he still didn't respond to your actions. The troll stared straight ahead, his chest rising and falling as he breathed.  
'Now that's no fun.' You pondered your thought.  
Sitting in that boring chair all day, yelling at low bloods, culling lawbreakers, perhaps a good break would do him good.  
"Are you just going to ignore me? Because that's very rude." You suddenly tugged at something around his neck. His claws raked down his chair and he finally jerked around. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOUR MY MOTHERFUCKING TOY. YOU GOT THAT?"  
You tugged on it again and chuckled quietly. "Not today. Today you'll be my toy."  
A spark of interest hit the troll's dark eyes but he didn't speak.  
You smirked to myself. "Now I wonder."  
You slowly snaked your fingers around his horns. The troll twitched slightly and chuckled. "I could cull you any motherfucking time I want." His usual loud voice came out in a raspy breath.  
"But you won't. And I know why." You whispered.  
"Enlighten me."  
You twisted your palms around and scratched at his horns causing him to suddenly grunt.  
"Because you're actually enjoying this." You sneered, sliding your fingers down towards his head. Your hand vanished under a flurry of thick black hair. The troll hissed and jerked around. "STOP MOTHERFUCKING TEASING." He bared his teeth with a snarl.  
You locked eyes for a moment then gave an innocent smile. Or, as much as you could with such thoughts squirming in your head.  
Of course they weren't going to stay just the thoughts in these conditions. You slipped around his throne and climbed onto his lap. It was an understatement to say he was bigger than you. He was huge! His lap could fit three or four of you comfortably. You settled to straddle between his legs much like a pet. And again reach up to grab onto an object around his neck.  
Your fingers grasp the object and you yanked forcefully. It wasn't like it would hurt him anyway.  
You managed to pull the troll down and smash your lips together in a rough kiss.  
He nipped your lips with razor teeth but not hard enough to draw blood.  
Your fingers slipped under the object and fumbled with a buckle. You got it loose and a collar slipped off from around his neck.  
He broke the kiss with surprise and looked into your hands.  
"Now what do we have here?" You examined the collar. "Don't tell me...?"  
"It's a MOTHERFUCKING accessory. So what?"  
It was obvious he was lying but you didn't pry any more. You tossed the collar aside and looked back. Taking the moment while the troll was distracted to grind into him. The troll grunted and set his hands on your hips. His fingers tapped on your skin, perhaps impatiently.  
You could see his pants moving around and you couldn't help but blush.  
What have you gotten yourself into?  
((So I didn't really want it to be so short but I've held this off long enough so I'm just posting it so I can begin Psiioniic and Equius. Yayyyyy)) 


End file.
